


dollface

by angelphilia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelphilia/pseuds/angelphilia
Summary: Looming over you, predator meets prey, eyes dark with… rage? Lust? Is there really even a difference when it comes to Saeran? Probably not. He’s scowling at you, narrowing those alluring mint-green eyes. Trying to look threatening. It’s working, seeing as how you’re shaking like a scared little rabbit, though your face barely conveys the panic creeping up into your chest.aka "i made my semi-boyfriend angry and now he's going to fingerfuck me as punishment and i'm not really that upset about it," an autobiography.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Original Character(s), Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	dollface

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing any fic in the last like, 6 years. let alone smut. i'm not really sure what i'm doing and it probably shows. this is extremely self-indulgent. i wrote it while sleep deprived because my brain yelled at me to "WRITE SAERAN CHOI SMUT NOW!!!" and so i did.  
> this is written in x-reader format, but the mc is essentially supposed to be my custom mc. everything is left ambiguous aside from mentions of how tiny she is, and the fact that she has breasts and a vagina.

Oh, you’ve sure done it now. You made probably the largest mistake possible when dealing with a volatile, egotistical bastard. In a brazen act of defiance, you _called him an asshole. Saeran doesn’t like to be called an asshole._ Or to be talked back to in any way, really.

And now, as divine retribution-- here you are, tiny wrists held in place above your head by just one, large hand. A vice grip tight enough to feel like he might as well have tied you up with rope. (Best not to say that one out loud, you might give him dangerous ideas.)

Looming over you, predator meets prey, eyes dark with… rage? Lust? Is there really even a difference when it comes to Saeran? Probably not. He’s scowling at you, narrowing those alluring mint-green eyes. Trying to look threatening. It’s working, seeing as how you’re shaking like a scared little rabbit, though your face barely conveys the panic creeping up into your chest.

“Don’t just _stare_ at me like that, you stupid **toy.** ” He spits that last word as if he’s trying to remind you of your place, but you already know.

“You’re _supposed_ ,” his grip tightens, “to be _apologizing_ to me,” and tightens again.

“I, I, uh, I’m, sor..ry--” He cuts you off, his eyes narrowing into a full glare. **_“For?”_ **

“Um… calling.. you an asshole… like an idiotic, spoiled brat.” Degrading yourself in such a way is always difficult. You find yourself tripping over words and failing to speak loud enough… but it pleases Saeran. (And it turns you on, though you’d never admit that to him.)

His scowl turns into an unhinged grin and he laughs, a manic laugh laced with potent toxins and _God,_ does it make you wetter than you already were. Was that even possible?

“Good girl! It seems like you really _do_ remember your place after all!” His grip loosens a bit and his free hand comes up to cup your face, strangely gentle-- “But I’m not letting you off the hook so easily, princess.” --Though too soon. His grip on your jaw tightens, squishing your cheeks. You gulp, paying full attention to him, wanting to know just what he’s plotting next.

Saeran yanks down the straps of your nightgown and pulls out your breasts, getting a good look at them before inhaling deeply through his nose. “I’m going to let your wrists go. Don’t even **think** about trying to move them from that spot, understand?” You nod, and can barely make out a _“yes, sir,”_ before he takes both of his hands and starts to pinch your nipples. They’re extremely sensitive and he pays no mind to just how rough he’s twisting and pulling. The tiny, yet loud squeaks you’re failing to contain come out in neverending streams.

He studies your face, attempting to search it for any real pain. He finds none, so he continues, slowly bringing his chapped lips to one of your breasts. He bites and nibbles and sucks until he’s certain that you’re all marked. He moves upwards, repeating the actions to your shoulders and neck. You writhe beneath him, toes digging into the soft pink sheets.

“Nnnn, Sae---ra..AAnn-!” Your moan turns into a yelp when he bites down _hard_ on your breast. You can feel the sting of his teeth marks and are almost certain that he drew blood. He chuckles at your reaction and kisses, licks, _sucks_ on the newly-created bite as if to soothe the pain.

His left hand travels lower, towards your hip, lightly squeezing, rubbing, then smacking it with all the strength he can muster. You _SCREAM_ and wriggle your legs, tears forming in your eyes. And there it is again. **That damn chuckle.**

“Saaaeeeraaaaann,” you whine, rubbing your legs together hoping he’d get the hint that you _need touch and friction or you’re going to go_ **_crazy._ **

“Hmm? What is it, _princess?”_ He sneers down at you. “Are you going to cry?” 

_(Yes, you are.)_ You huff and wrap your legs around his waist, bringing him closer. For a second you could almost see his eyes widen in shock.

“Ooohh, impatient now, are we? That’s fine...” He pauses for a moment, possibly thinking of what to say or where to go from here, _“I am too.”_

  
  


Oh. Oh, God, we’re doing this. Alright, uh. Cool! No more time for panicking. Only time for sex.

His left hand moves down and meets his right to pull apart your thighs, licking his lips when he sees the disgraceful wet spot your sopping pussy has made on your panties.

You close your eyes and turn your head. In turn, he brings his head to your inner thigh and places gentle kisses on it before nibbling lightly.

“These are in the way. I’m taking them off.” “Ah, wait, it’s too embarrassi--” Saeran looks up at you, obviously annoyed. _“Do you want me to finger fuck you or not, doll?” “_ Oh… you’re right, sorry. Please take them off…” At your sheepish reply, he lightly taps your hip as a signal for you to lift them, and you comply. 

Now that your underwear is out of the way, Saeran can get to work on your dripping wet folds.

He takes one finger and runs it between them, nearly astonished by just _how_ turned on you’ve gotten for him.

He circles his thumb on your clit, and you squeak, **loud,** and he smiles. “That feel good, princess?” “MMnn... y…yes--!” **_“Perfect.”_**

Almost all too suddenly, he inserts a finger-- wait, not one. Two fingers. Two of them. They stretch you out and your legs snap closed from the immense feeling, only to be pushed open again followed by a sharp glare to tell you _not_ to do that unless you want to be spanked again.

It stings, but only for a second before you’re in pure **bliss.** His fingers are long and bony and they reach oh-so-far inside of your walls, hitting all those little sensitive spots that you could never dream of reaching on your own. And then he starts to move them, thrusting in-- and out, setting a rough pace, not giving you time to fully adjust. You thought you were in bliss before? Well, you’ve just reached Nirvana.

“Ahh, what a good little _whore_ , taking both of my fingers like this already.... **How filthy.** ” The words he says are scathing, but said in such a tone that you know there’s warmth hidden somewhere behind them.

Saeran’s thrusts speed up and slow down at different intervals before he eventually settles on curling his fingers up to graze against that special sweet spot. Your gummy walls flutter around his fingers and a strange, hot sensation seeps into your stomach. It’s like your nerve endings are on fire. Legs shaking, toes curling, eyes watering and wrenched shut, back arching, you squeal as loud as your abused vocal cords will let you before it devolves into a silent scream.

Your back lowers down to the bed and you collapse, thoroughly exhausted. Your pussy is throbbing and wrecked and you really don’t think you’d be able to handle any more. You move your wrists from the spot you’ve obediently kept them this whole time and wrap your arms around Saeran in a gentle embrace, smiling at him with the light of a billion suns.

He tenses for a second, then relaxes and returns the smile, pressing his forehead to yours before enveloping your lips with his own.

“Are you doing alright, dollface?”

“Mmmmhmm…” you respond whilst running your fingers through his soft hair

He cups your face and smooches your forehead, “good. I am, too. We should get some rest.”

Softly smiling, you respond, a quiet “agreed…” and snuggle up close to him, swiftly falling into a sweet dream.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading until the end! i'm very proud of this fic, even if it's written a bit oddly with messy pacing.
> 
> you might have noticed that my characterization of (suit) saeran is kinda weird here. he already knows deep down inside that he's EXTREMELY soft for her, but he refuses to actually admit it in his own words. sometimes it shows through actions, however. by the end he's kind of accepted it and opted to be gentle and give good aftercare snuggles and smooches. sex can really bring out a lot of feelings.


End file.
